Why Him?
by random11121992
Summary: Voldemort is dead! The war is over. Harry has to deal with the aftermath of the war, and all the repercussions that has for him, as he takes up the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor at Hogwarts.
1. St Mungo's

Summary: Voldemort is dead! The war is over. Harry has to deal with the aftermath of the war, and all the repercussions that has for him, as he takes up the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor at Hogwarts.

Author's Notes:

This is my first ever fanfic, so any reviews would be much appreciated. I've written more chapters, so they'll be appearing shortly. Also, this story ignores the fact Fred is dead. It is written post HBP

With a loud CRACK, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley and Ginny Weasley Apparated into the reception area of St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries, supporting an unconscious Harry Potter. Blood was soaking through Harry's robes and pouring onto the floor, causing a large, deep red puddle to start forming at the feet of the teenagers. Hermione, Ron and Ginny were covered with bruises and also some more severe looking cuts to the face and neck, but none seemed to be concerned by the pain they were in, as all three were concentrating on supporting Harry's limp form, or offering words of encouragement to him, regardless of the fact he clearly couldn't hear them.

Three Healers came running towards the group, all pulling out their wands as they ran. The eldest, a woman, tapped her wand to Harry's forehead and muttered something. She looked at the other two Healers and nodded. One of the Healers ripped open the centre of Harry's robes, revealing a deep, long gash running from his left collarbone down to the right side of his stomach. Blood squirted all over the front of the Healer's pristine white robes. All three Healers reacted instantly, holding their wands over the wound, and muttering more incantations. The blood stopped spraying everywhere, instead replaced by a small dribble. The Healers levitated Harry up the staircase, in a hurry, to one of the wards on the upper floors.

A fourth Healer approached the trio. He was in his mid twenties, with straw coloured hair, which sat untidily on his head. His hazel eyes swept over them, before he asked in a rough voice which didn't seem to match of his physical appearance,

"Are any of you injured?" The trio all shrugged, clearly deeming their injuries too insignificant to take up this Healer's time. He seemed to understand, and gave them each one last look, before waving his wand over all three of them. At once, their cuts began to seal, and the bruises seemed to fade. All three muttered,

"Thanks." The healer smiled, before turning on his heels, and disappearing down a corridor to the left.

A loud CRACK behind the trio made them all start. A squeal escaped from Hermione, and Ginny looked like she'd almost jumped out of her skin. The rest of the Weasley family had Apparated into the reception area. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley looked a little harassed, but otherwise unharmed. Bill, with an exhausted Fleur in his arms, also appeared to be fine. Charlie was shooting furtive glances at Percy, as if unsure of what he was doing there. Fred and George, who had wide, mischievous grins on their faces, said,

"Did we scare you at all, oh great ones?"

Ron looked pleased, Hermione indifferent, and Ginny said.

"Oh, shove off you two."

Moving together, they approached the reception desk, but a Healer intercepted them before they reached it. He looked stressed and said quickly,

"Harry Potter? Follow me. He's in the VIP ward. No doubt everyone is going to want to know what he's been doing this time, and we thought it'd be better for everyone that he was allowed some space, given the severity of his condition."

Mrs. Weasley, Ginny, and Hermione, all looked horrified, but it was Mr. Weasley who spoke first. "How bad is it?"

The Healer didn't answer, but sped up, climbing the stairs three at a time, leaving the others running to catch up. The Healer stopped at the fourth floor landing, followed by the group, who were all out of breath. He motioned towards a door down a corridor to his right.

"That's the VIP waiting room. I'm afraid that you can't see Mr. Potter yet. He's still in a critical condition, but I can assure you, that our best Healers are in there at the moment. They'll most certainly be able to fix him up; it's only a matter of time."

The Weasleys and Hermione were led into the waiting room, and then settled themselves into various arm chairs and sofas. Ginny burst out into silent tears, almost as soon as she sat down. Hermione pulled her into a tight hug, and whispered into her ear,

"I'm sure he'll be fine. Harry always is. He's just defeated the most powerful dark wizard ever; recovering in hospital will be a walk in the park." Ginny smiled, and let out a watery giggle. Hermione continued, "He'll come back, for you. I know you don't agree, but he loves you, I'm sure of it, and there will be a time when both of you are going to have to face up to that fact."

Ginny withdrew, and a scowl crossed her face. She got up, and shuffled over to her mum. She said, very quietly, so only Mrs. Weasley could hear,

"Can I go home, mum? I don't want to sit around here waiting to see if he's fine. He'll get better; he doesn't need me to be here."

Mrs. Weasley looked taken aback for a split second, before nodding. She pulled out her wand and offered her arm to Ginny, who took it. With that, the pair Disapparated.

Back at The Burrow, Ginny practically sprinted up the stairs, then, about ten seconds later, Mrs Weasley heard the unmistakable sound of a door slamming. She thought about going upstairs, but apparently decided her daughter needed some space, so, with one last glance up the stairs, Mrs. Weasley Apparated back to the hospital.

In her room, Ginny flung herself onto her bed, just as her mum Disapparated. She heard the telltale CRACK, and knew for sure, that she was finally alone. She buried her head in her pillow, and then screamed out, 'The war is over, and yet I'm still being hurt. All the pain was supposed to go away once Voldemort was dead. Harry could've been out of my life forever, but no, he has to go and get himself almost killed, meaning mum is going to make him come back here, until he can come up with another excuse to leave without saying goodbye.' With those thoughts, Ginny succumbed to more tears. Ginny was lost in her thoughts for what seemed like hours, until she heard the creak of floorboards just outside her bedroom door. There was a faint knock, and Hermione's voice said,

"Ginny, are you alright in there? Can I come in?" Ginny didn't answer, hoping Hermione would go away, but instead, she heard the doorknob turning, and a familiar groan as the door swung open.

Hermione stepped over the threshold gingerly, unsure of how she would be greeted. Ginny looked up from her pillow but didn't say anything. Hermione sat on the end of Ginny's bed and pulled her up into a tight hug.

"It's going to take time Ginny. So much has happened over this last year. I can't imagine what's been happening to you, but it's all over now. Everything can go back to the way it should be."

Ginny flared up at this,

"OF COURSE YOU DON'T BLOODY KNOW WHAT'S BEEN HAPPENING TO ME. YOU'VE BEEN OFF WITH HARRY AND RON, PLAYING THE HEROES, WHILST I GOT LEFT HERE! HE MADE ME FEEL WORTHLESS WHEN HE LEFT THE WAY HE DID, AND DON'T START TALKING TO ME ABOUT THE WAY THINGS SHOULD BE. I SHOULD BE WITH HARRY, BUT I'M NOT. HE'S RUINED EVERYTHING." She couldn't continue, as she broke down into more tears.

Hermione pulled Ginny into a tighter embrace. The two girls just sat there, Ginny sobbing uncontrollably, whilst Hermione comforted her. It was several minutes before Hermione got up, announcing that she had to get back to St Mungo's.

Ginny nodded, and asked Hermione if she could tell the others that she was fine, but just needed some space.

Hermione said,

"Of course, and I'm sure they'll understand." With that Hermione Disapparated with a loud CRACK. Ginny stared at the spot where her best friend had just vanished. She lay back down, and was once again lost in thought. 'Maybe she's right. She normally is. Maybe things really will sort themselves out, but Harry most certainly won't be in my future any more.'

A second, new voice started to speak from the depths of her subconscious. 'Why won't Harry by in your future? You know you want him to be there, even if you are so angry at him for leaving you like that. You've loved him since you were eleven years old, and nothing he can do will change that.'

"We'll see about that," Ginny muttered, as she rolled onto her side, and fell into an uneasy sleep.


	2. The Burrow

Why Him?

Chapter 2: The Burrow

*Two Weeks Later*

Ginny woke up with a start. Cold sweat was glistening on her forehead. She could feel her pyjamas were sticky. She'd had another nightmare. _'When will they stop?'_ She'd been asking herself this question for the last two weeks. Always the same dream, ever since the Final Battle. In the dream, Harry and Voldemort were facing each other, just like they had on that day. Everyone was watching them; all thoughts of fighting had gone. Ginny couldn't move, she was being held back by some invisible force. She watched as Harry and Voldemort threw insults at each other, and then, Voldemort cast it. The Killing Curse.

"Avada Kedavra." Harry didn't move quickly enough as the jet of green light shot out of Voldemort's wand and hit Harry square in the chest. He made no sound as he fell, except for when his body hit the floor. There was a soft thump, and then Voldemort's high cold laugh rang around the Atrium.

She shook her head, trying to get that last image out. _'He didn't die though. Voldemort is dead, and Harry…Harry is lying in a bed in St Mungo's, recovering, without me, just like he wanted. I'm sitting here, safe, just like he asked me to. Little Ginny Weasley, nothing more than Ron's younger sister to Harry Bloody Potter.'_ She shook her head again. Now was not the time to be getting angry over Harry, _'He's not worth you thinking about him any more,' _she thought to herself.

She stood up, and walked over to her dresser. She looked at her reflection in the mirror. The Ginny looking back at her had bags under her eyes. She clearly hadn't been sleeping properly for some time. Ginny turned to go have a shower before making herself look a bit more presentable. She wanted to avoid questions about her nightmares. As she turned, her eyes fell on a photograph she had stuck on the rim of the mirror. They were sitting under their favourite tree, down by the lake, at Hogwarts; Harry, with his arms wrapped around Ginny. They were both smiling. It had only been taken a year ago, but it felt like a lifetime. She'd not looked at the picture for so long, because she couldn't bear thinking about Harry, her ex-boyfriend. She walked to her door, opened it, and then dashed across the landing, into the bathroom.

After she'd had her shower, dried herself, and chosen something to wear and dressed, she made her way downstairs to find that she was not alone. Mrs. Weasley was busy attending to several pans that were on the stove. She was cooking, by the smell and sound of things: bacon, egg, and sausages. Mrs. Weasley turned around, and jumped. "Ginny dear, don't sneak up on me like that, you frightened me."

Ginny looked sheepish,

"Sorry mum, I didn't mean to scare you. I just wondered who was home."

Mrs. Weasley smiled, and then pulled her daughter into a hug.

"Nobody else is home yet Ginny, just me, but I think your father and Bill will be coming back shortly."

Ginny didn't meet her mum's gaze as she said,

"Where are they?"

Mrs. Weasley looked incredulous.

"They're at St Mungo's of course, as is the rest of your family."

Ginny took a step back, as she muttered,

"They're always at bloody St Mungo's! Don't know what the problem is, Harry is going to be fine."

Mrs. Weasley suddenly looked stern.

"Ginevra Weasley, just because you are angry at the way Harry left last summer doesn't mean that we should abandon him. He's as good as a member of this family, and has been for a number of years. I don't care how angry you are at him; you will be civil to him when he comes back tonight."

Ginny looked shocked, and spoke with a slight stutter,

"He's coming back to…tonight."

Mrs Weasley., sensing that anger was the wrong tactic, suddenly calmed, and when she next spoke, it was with her usual, welcoming tone.

"Yes Ginny. He's coming back tonight, but he's still not completely better. He'll need people to keep an eye on him whilst he is here, for another week or so. I'm counting on you, as my only daughter, not to follow what your brothers will be doing, by not giving Harry a hard time when he gets back, about last summer. I'm sure once you get all the facts, you'll see that there is more to it than was first apparent. Given time, I'm sure you and he will need to sit down and talk things over. No matter what you tell me, I know you're still in love with him, and I have a good feeling he feels the same way, even if he doesn't know it yet."

Ginny began to speak again,

"Mum, how do you…"

Mrs Weasley smiled warmly,

"Ginny, it's my job as your mum to know these things, and Hermione came to me, a couple of days ago, and told me some things, about Harry, and this past year."

"What things mum?" Ginny said, very eagerly.

"You'll have to wait and see, I'm sure in time, and things will reveal themselves to you,"

Ginny's mouth twisted. She felt put out at her mum's last statement. If there were things to be known, she wanted to know them. She was sick and tired of not being told anything. _'Why do they always miss me out? Harry didn't bloody tell me why he was leaving, well, properly, and now my own mother won't tell me something that could potentially change my life. She knows I had a massive crush on Harry, and Merlin knows I love him, but I don't think I can ever forgive him, not for what he did to me, leaving me in pieces like that.'_

CRACK! Mr Weasley. and Bill, his eldest son, Apparated into the kitchen. Both sets of eyes looked around the kitchen, and then settled upon the pans currently cooking on their own, on the stove. Both wizards smiled the same satisfied smile.

Mrs Weasley. appeared from the living room, and said,

"Oh Arthur. You startled me. I didn't expect you back for another ten minutes at least. Well, now you're here. Would you mind going to the chicken coop, and seeing if there are a couple more eggs, I want to make sure I've got enough. I know neither of you have eaten properly in a few days…" She took a step closer to her husband, and dropped her voice, "…and I know Ginny hasn't been eating properly since she saw Harry in that state either. I'm getting worried. Hopefully his coming back will show her that he's better. Maybe she'll start eating then?"

Mr Weasley. gave her a knowing nod, as he stepped out of the front door, and set off, towards where the chickens were kept.

Once Mr Weasley. had returned, with a handful of eggs, and everything had been cooked, Mr. and Mrs Weasley., Bill and Ginny –who had taken a lot of persuasion, but had finally given in on the promise that there would be her favourite desert at dinner later that night- were seated around the table in the kitchen. It took a surprising short amount of time for the plates to be cleaned, as none of the four people present had been eating properly for one reason or another. Ginny even smiled at her mum as she got up to go and brush her teeth.

As she left the table, Mr Weasley. caught his son's eye, and they both smirked. Mrs Weasley. gave them both a gentle tap on the back of the head. They all knew why Ginny was looking happier, even if she'd never admit it in a million years. Harry was coming home, and regardless of what she said to deny it, every Weasley knew exactly how Ginny felt about Harry, and they were all confident that the situation could be turned around, especially with Hermione's help. It was widely known that Harry, like his best friend Ron, was hopeless when it came to women, and would need all the help he could get.

As the hour that Harry was returned drew closer, Ginny found she was becoming more and more inexplicably nervous. _'It's only Harry,' _she told herself, _'You've been fine with him for two years now, why are you becoming a nervous wreck, its only been two weeks since you last saw him?' _A clock chimed six o'clock. Ginny blanched. Harry was due back any second now.

"Get a grip Ginny. You've fought Death Eaters; you can get through a dinner with Harry present." She told herself. There was a loud roar from the fireplace in the lounge. '_Probably because the Healers had said he can't Apparate,' _Ginny thought to herself. She opened her bedroom door silently, and crept down the stairs. Half hiding behind the corner, she caught a glimpse of messy black hair. He was back.

Ginny steeled herself. With a considerable amount of effort, she stepped around the wall, and walked into the lounge. The sight that met her was almost pitiful. Harry was standing there, leaning on a nearby sofa to keep himself upright. His face was paler than she'd remembered, and his emerald eyes had lost their sparkle. They looked more like olives than emeralds now.

It made Ginny feel sad. His eyes always sparkled when he looked at her, but now they looked dead. _'It's because he doesn't love you any more.' _ She told herself. Her eyes fell from his face, and swept over the rest of him. His robes looked so baggy on him; he'd clearly lost a lot of weight. Ginny felt a single tear rolling down her left cheek. She couldn't stop it, even though she didn't want him – of all people – to see her crying.

Hermione ran up to Ginny, and pulled her into a tight hug. She whispered into Ginny's ear,

"I told you he'd be alright. Go easy on him tonight, he's really nervous."

'_Nervous? Nervous of what? Me?'_ Ginny thought. Ginny merely nodded at Hermione, before being hugged each one of her six brothers.

Finally, it was just Harry and Ginny left in the lounge. Each brother had gone into the kitchen after they'd hugged her. She couldn't help thinking to herself that they'd planned for it to be this way, the two of them, alone.

Harry tried to walk over to her, but couldn't make it past his second step, before he looked like he'd keel over. Ginny rushed to him, to stop him from collapsing. They were so close now, their noses were almost touching. Harry opened his mouth to say something, but Ginny turned away.

"Sorry," she muttered.

"It's ok, Ginny. Everything is over. It's going to be alright."

Ginny bit back the retort she wanted to throw back at Harry. She knew getting into an argument now wouldn't get her the answers she wanted, not whilst Harry was in this condition. She turned back to him, and put his arm over her shoulder, so that he could make his way into the kitchen.

When they walked into the kitchen, rather slowly it must be said, everyone already present had huge smiles on their faces. Ginny thought she knew what was going on, but she wasn't going to follow their plan. She had things she needed to settle with Harry, nothing more, as she had so frequently told herself during the last two weeks in her room.


	3. Showdown At The Dinner Table

Why Him?

Chapter 3: Showdown at the Dinner Table

Mrs Weasley, who had previously been seated at the table, jumped up upon the arrival of the two teenagers. She walked round the table, pulled out the first of two unoccupied chairs, and gestured Harry to sit down there. The other Weasleys, and Hermione, smiled at Harry.

Harry looked a bit taken aback, as if unsure that Mrs Weasley should be treating him like such a celebrity

Ginny scowled. _'Why the hell is she treating him like royalty? She never normally fusses over him this much. It's not as if he deserves special treatment. Some hero he is, coming back from St Mungo's, that's really heroic,' _Ginny thought sarcastically.

Mrs Weasley seemed to catch the expression on her daughter's face and flashed a momentary glare at her, long enough so that Ginny saw, but not so long that Harry might catch on. _'Why can't Ginny just grow up a little, and accept that whilst Harry's actions last summer were probably a little on the clumsy side, he was trying to protect her, something I am eternally grateful to him for,' _Mrs Weasley thought in exasperation .

In similar fashion, but on a completely different wavelength, Ginny also found herself still lost in her thoughts. _'What the hell was the glare for? Doesn't she understand what HE put me through last summer, making me stay behind like that? Making me feel like a weak, fragile, baby. Ickle Ginny, Ron's baby sister. That's all he thinks of me. Just that silly little girl, who wrote in a diary.'_ She froze. Any mention of the incident in the Chamber tended to do this to her, regardless of who mentioned it.

"Ginny!" Ginny was brought back to earth with a loud whisper. She looked around, and saw Hermione Granger looking up at her, worry clearly etched across her face. Ginny smiled weakly before taking her seat between Hermione and Harry, without a word. She shuffled it as close to Hermione as she dared, without it being too obvious to the rest of the people gathered around the table. She felt as if their attention was focused solely on her. She didn't meet any of their stares, instead choosing to look down at her plate.

Mrs. Weasley moved from behind Harry's chair to the kitchen. She returned moments later with a large dish, filled with Harry's favourite, savoury stew.

'_Nothing but the favourite for Mum's prince.'_ Ginny thought, unable to keep the spite out of her own thoughts.

Mrs. Weasley spooned a great lump onto Harry's plate and then set the serving dish down on the table.

'_The prince gets his given to him of course, after all, what's a prince without servants?'_ Ginny looked up and glared at her mum.

Mrs Weasley either didn't see this, or did, but chose not to react.

Ginny felt the anger build up throughout her body during dinner. By the time Mrs Weasley had attempted to give Harry a fourth piece of his favourite treacle tart, Ginny knew she wouldn't be able to last much longer without exploding. She got up to leave, but her mother turned on her.

"Just where do you think you're going Ginny?" Mrs Weasley asked, with a slight menacing undertone.

"Upstairs, to my room." Ginny replied sullenly.

Mrs Weasley didn't look impressed. "You most certainly will not. We are having a family dinner, and you are part of this family, so sit back down," she said, unable to keep the menacing tone out of her voice again.

Ginny saw red. She screamed at her family, looking at each person in turn. "AM I? AM I REALLY A PART OF THIS FAMILY? NONE OF YOU SEEM TO CARE WHAT THIS TOSSER YOU SEEM TO WELCOME WITH OPEN ARMS HAS PUT ME THROUGH. HE MIGHT BE THE HERO OF THE WIZARDING WORLD, BUT HE DOESN'T DESERVE ANYTHING. HE'S JUST A COWARD WHO RUNS AWAY AT THE FIRST CHANCE HE GETS. HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN WHAT HE'S DONE TO ME?" Her glare fell upon her brothers, "OH, JUST SO YOU KNOW, HIS ROYAL HIGHNESS POTTER HERE BROKE YOUR SISTER'S HEART!" Without another word, she turned on her heels, and disappeared up the stairs. There was a loud crash, signalling Ginny's bedroom door closing, and then silence.

Charlie began to open his mouth as if to say something.

Mrs Weasley glared at him. All Weasley women clearly possessed the ability to silence people at will.

Hermione suddenly stood up and took off after Ginny, the way she always left Ron and Harry at Hogwarts, when she'd had an idea for one of her harebrained schemes, the most notable of which was S.P.E.W.

Harry looked on the verge of tears. "Thank you for having me over Mrs. Weasley, but I think I need to go," he said, fighting hard to hold back the tears he knew would come.

She stood up, and pulled Harry into the living room. She flicked her wand at the door, and he heard it lock. She turned back to him, and said, "It's alright Harry, she just needed to vent. I think the shock of everything that has happened over the last year has finally caught up with her. Just give her some space. She'll come to you in her own time, because I know she has things she'll want to ask. I know you want to leave, but you're better here. We all want you here, even Ginny. It's just...well...as I said; the past year has been very hard on everyone. I'm sure you know only too well. Arthur and I think of you as part of this family." Mrs Weasley considered for a moment before continuing reluctantly. "I approve of what you did to Ginny – for Ginny – and whilst I understand why you did it, some of her brothers may not hold the same views I do. Consider yourself warned. Not everyone here will be so understand."

Harry couldn't bear to look Mrs. Weasley in the eye, so instead, he spoke to the floor. "I'm sorry Mrs. Weasley, but I cannot stay here. Thank you for your hospitality, but I must be going now." Harry pulled out his wand, and made to Disapparate, but felt himself go weak at the knees.

Mrs. Weasley caught Harry and steered him into the nearest seat. Mrs Weasley sat down next to him, and said, in her warm, loving voice, "Harry dear, of course you must stay here. I won't take no for an answer. Ginny seems angry now, but she'll be a lot worse if you leave without her having a chance to talk to you, after she has calmed down that is."

Harry didn't reply. He just sat there, half in shock, half deep in thought. After about a minute, Harry found his voice. "I'm sorry Mrs Weasley, but I really must go. Ginny doesn't want me anywhere near her. My being here is hurting her, and that is something I can't bring myself to do. I'm sorry."

Mrs. Weasley looked down at Harry's face. _'Everything he's been through in his life, and he could still say something so sweet.' _She thought. "Don't you dare try and apologize for anything. It's not your fault all of the bad things that have happened, have happened. Ginny will calm down, I think she's just in shock, and given time, you'll see. You're not going anywhere. Your trunk is in Percy's old room, for the time being. I thought you'd appreciate the extra space and privacy."

Harry smiled at her again. "Thank you Mrs. Weasley. I think I will stay in Percy's room; I don't want to get in anyone's way."

Mrs. Weasley turned towards the door, and flicked her wand again. The door exploded outwards, and all of the Weasley children fell backwards onto the floor. As Mrs. Weasley began shouting at them, there was a loud CRACK, as Harry Apparated up to Percy's room

His eyes took a second to adjust. It didn't look anything like he had expected. It looked exactly like his dormitory at Hogwarts. There was a handsome four poster in the centre of the room, with deep red hangings. On the floor, was a large red rug, with a golden Gryffindor Lion embossed upon it. Lying on the bedside table was a letter with his name written across the envelope in a beautiful hand that Harry recognised instantly: Ginny's.

He picked up the envelope and slit it open with his wand. He took the letter from the envelope and spread it out so he could read it.

Dear Harry,

I hope you like the decorations. I thought it might be a good idea to make your room more familiar. Ron told me how you felt Hogwarts was your first real home, so I thought you would like this. Mum didn't understand why I've done this, but I know you'll like it.

With love, and always

Your Ginny.

"Ginny," Harry whispered, as the first tear splattered onto the parchment. "My Ginny?" He could feel tears flowing freely down his cheeks, but he didn't care. "I love you Ginny Weasley." Harry could feel his knees weaken as he pulled back the covers and fell into bed without changing. _'My Ginny. I love her so damn much. She did all this for me. I wish she could understand why I left. It was to protect her, from Voldemort. I couldn't have dealt with it if she'd been killed, because of me. WHY CAN'T SHE UNDERSTAND THAT?'_ Harry thought.

*Meanwhile*

Hermione knocked on the bedroom door. There was no answer. "Ginny? Please open the door." Still no response. Hermione pulled out her wand and pointed it at the door. She unlocked it, non-verbally. The door creaked open.

Ginny started, at the sound of the door. She grabbed her wand from her bedside table and pointed it at the doorway. She recognised the figure of her best friend and lowered her wand slightly, still pointing it at Hermione.

Hermione nervously stepped over the threshold but remained standing.

Ginny looked up at her friend and then, as if something clicked in her brain, lowered her wand and muttered, "Sorry."

Hermione looked down at the pitiful form of her best friend and said, "It's alright Ginny."

Ginny sat herself up, using the pillows to support her. She repeated, "Sorry."

Hermione sat on the end of Ginny's bed. Both sat in silence for a minute. Then, Hermione braved speech. "What's wrong Ginny?"

Ginny shot an angry glance at her friend and hissed. "Nothing; if that's all you want, go away."

Hermione, clearly expecting this type of response, didn't move a muscle, but instead inquired again, "What's wrong Ginny? You can tell me. After all, I'm your best friend, aren't I?"

Ginny looked at Hermione before nodding, but she didn't elaborate.

They both sat in silence; Hermione waiting for Ginny to speak, Ginny, lost in thought. _'What can I tell her? She was with Harry for the whole of last year. She was with Ron. She won't understand what it's like to be left alone, whilst the love of your life is risking his neck, without so much as a note for an entire year. The first time you see him he's fighting, and then almost dies. How am I supposed to tell Hermione how I feel, when even I'm not sure how I feel. Do I love him?'_

*Harry's Room*

CRACK. Ron Apparated right onto the rug in Percy's old...Harry's new room. He quickly pointed his wand at the door, and muttered, "Muffliato." Ron then turned towards Harry, and said, "Are you alright mate?"

Harry shrugged without rolling over to face Ron.

He continued. "Seriously though mate, none of the rest of us are like that. I think Ginny is just a bit confused. She loves you so much, and to her, you just left to go and kill Voldemort. She hates being left out, and probably expected you to take her with you."

Harry finally rolled over and looked at Ron.

Ron was shocked. Harry's eyes were bloodshot, close to slits, and no longer their dazzling emerald green, but a dull, deathly green. Harry opened his mouth and a hoarse, un-Harry like voice escaped him, "Do you think…think that it's my fault?"

Ron shook his head fervently. "Of course not, mate. She's probably just confused. Hermione's in there now. Hopefully she can find out what's wrong. You've had a hard time, and whilst I don't like to admit it, I can't think of anyone better than you to be with my sister," Ron said, encouragingly.

Harry looked dumfounded. _'Had Ron just said it'd be OK for him to be with Ginny? Even after he'd hurt her so badly?'_

Harry sat deep in thought for what seemed like an eternity, before Ron brought him back to Earth with a very sharp pain. Ron had cracked him over the head with a book.

"Sorry mate, but you weren't listening. I said, give it time, and I'm sure she'll come round. Just make sure you talk to her and tell her the truth. She deserves that."

Harry looked amazed, and spoke, completely unable to hide this amazement.

"Since when did you get any good with relationships? It took you six years to notice Hermione."

Ron smirked, and said, "I know, I wasted so much time. Bit thick aren't I mate?"

It was Harry's turn to smirk. "I s'pose so; no doubt Hermione is already rubbing off on you."

Ron blushed.

*Ginny's Room*

"Ginny?" Hermione said, softly.

Ginny's eyes came back into focus. "Sorry, I was miles away," Ginny replied.

Hermione looked worried. "Yeah, I could tell. What's on your mind?" she said, her worried tone matching the worried face. "Come on Ginny, you can tell me. And there are things I can tell you that might answer some of your burning questions."

Ginny suddenly looked up, directly into Hermione's eyes. She held the gaze. Hermione blinked first. "Tell me, Hermione. Tell me what happened last year. I need to know why he left me, because I know he'll never tell me the truth."

Hermione looked shocked. "Do you honestly believe he left for any other reason than what he's already told you?"

Ginny's eyes flashed with anger as she screamed at Hermione, "OF COURSE THERE IS ANOTHER REASON. HE NEVER TOLD ME ANYTHING. NEVER THOUGHT TO TRUST ME WITH ANY INFORMATION AT ALL. HE NEVER EVEN TOLD ME HE LOVED ME, AND THEN HE GOES SWANNING OFF, AFTER VOLDEMORT. HE DIDN'T LET ME COME, BUT HE LET YOU. IF HE REALLY GAVE A DAMN, HE'D HAVE LET ME COME AS WELL."

Hermione practically jumped out of her skin at this outburst. She knew about the Weasley temper from Ron, all too well, but she'd rarely seen Ginny explode like this.

"Ginny, I'm sure what harry told you was the truth. If there is anything else he needs to tell you, he will in his own time, but I think shouting at him is unlikely to help. He was lost without you last year. I don't know if he went to Ron, but he came to me plenty of times, telling me that he hoped you'd understand…"

Hermione was mid-speech when Ginny bellowed, "UNDERSTAND? UNDERSTAND? OF COURSE I WASN'T GOING TO BLOODY WELL UNDERSTAND! HE JUST LEFT WITH YOU AND RON, WITHOUT EVEN TELLING ME HE LOVED ME. WHAT IF HE'D DIED?" Ginny couldn't continue. She broke down into tears. Hermione pulled her into a tight hug as Ginny sobbed into her shoulder. Hermione could feel the front of her t-shirt beginning to soak, but it didn't bother her. Her best friend needed her, she'd be damned if a bit of wet cloth was going to stop her from helping Ginny and Harry sort out their problems.

*Harry's Room*

"I don't suppose you have any idea what Ginny and Hermione are talking about, do you?" Harry asked, imploringly, as if trying to get an insight into what he was facing if he was to reconcile with Ginny.

Ron shook his head. "Haven't a clue mate. Girl talk. Something we men aren't supposed to understand, even if we'd like to. Best leave them to it for now. I'll find out from Hermione tomorrow," said Ron.

Harry sighed. He was used to Ginny and Hermione going into secluded corners of the common room and talking in hushed whispers during his sixth year at Hogwarts. Those talks, he suspected, had been about him and Ron. He lay there wondering if the subject was the same this time. Ron didn't seem quite so bothered, as he was taking a further look around Harry's room. Harry supposed this was because he hadn't been aware of the plans to redecorate, having been Horcrux hunting with Harry for the past year.

*2 hours later*

The creak of the floorboards on the staircase signalled Mrs. Weasley coming up to bed. In Harry's room, Ron scrambled for his wand, before Apparating back to his bedroom. In Ginny's room, Hermione slowly brought their conversation to a close, before Apparating back to the room she was staying in, Charlie's old room.

*Harry's Room*

Harry lay on his bed, alone again. He was now more confused than ever. At first, he thought leaving Ginny was a good idea, and that she'd understood that. But after the events of that evening, he now felt that he couldn't have been more wrong. He drifted off to an uneasy sleep with thoughts of Ginny screaming at him on his mind.

*Ginny's Room*

Once she was alone, Ginny flung herself back onto her bed and curled up into a ball. Tears still slid silently down her face. Hermione had said she wouldn't tell Ginny what had happened last year. That was Harry's job apparently. She'd just have to make him tell the truth, no matter what it cost him. She too fell into an uneasy sleep, with thoughts of finding magic means of making Harry tell the truth. ermione is already rubbing off on you


	4. Morning Mayhem

Why Him?

Chapter 4: Morning Mayhem

_Harry ran round the corner and found himself in The Atrium. The scene before him made his stomach flip. He felt as if he was going to be sick. Voldemort had Ginny. She was on the ground, at his feet, bound and gagged. Voldemort looked up. The red slits met green, and he smirked. He pointed his wand into Ginny's face, watching Harry as he did so. Harry could feel his heart hammering in his chest, but could no longer hear anything. He saw Voldemort's mouth move, forming the words,_

"_Avada Kedavra!" A sickly green jet of light erupted from his wand, and flew at Ginny. It hit her full in the face. She went limp, as if she were a puppet whose strings had just been cut._

"_NO! GINNY!" Harry screamed. He felt himself fall down onto his knees. Voldemort's smile grew wider. He turned his wand on Harry, who was looking down. He never knew what hit him. The world went black._

"GINNY!" Harry shouted as he woke. He felt cold. The bed sheet was soaked in sweat. The door burst open, and Ron tumbled into the room.

"Harry, what's wrong?" Harry sat up and took his glasses from the bedside table, and put them on.

"Nothing, Ron. Nightmare" Harry said, trying to sound as innocent as he could.

"Right…" Ron said, clearly unconvinced. "Well, if that's all, I'll be getting back to bed."

Harry simply nodded. Ron closed the door, and Harry heard him walk back upstairs to his room. Harry collapsed back onto the pillows. He closed his eyes for a moment. _'What the hell was that all about?' _Harry thought to himself. _'Ginny's fine. Alive and bloody kicking at that. Why can't she see I was trying to protect her from that? My worst nightmare.'_ Harry shuddered at the memory of his nightmare. The thin crack of light that was visible through the gap in the curtains meant that there was no point in Harry going back to sleep, not that he'd be able to, after that nightmare. He got out of bed, and slipped downstairs for a shower before anyone else woke up.

After he'd showered and dressed, Harry made his way downstairs, making extra sure that he made no sound whatsoever as he passed Ginny's room. He didn't want to provoke her so soon in the day. Once he was downstairs, he made for the back door. He opened it quietly, and made his way to a tree that he had watched Ginny sit under. On that day he'd just watched her from a window. Thinking. Little did he know that the youngest Weasley tracked his progress as he walked to the tree. _'He's stealing my spot. On the plus side, he doesn't know I know he's there. Perfect. He's on his own. Maybe I can get the answers I want sooner than I thought,' _she thought to herself. She didn't care if it sounded evil, even if it sounded like the sort of thing Malfoy would do. _'He deserves no better,'_ she told herself.

Harry sat down under the tree, making sure he wasn't visible from the downstairs windows. He didn't want Mrs. Weasley to see him when she came down to make breakfast. He just wanted to be alone. To think. _'Everything was supposed to be better once he was gone,' _Harry thought to himself. _'If only she knew the real reason I had the courage to face him at the Ministry.'_

There was the sound of a twig snapping. Harry grabbed his wand, which had fallen from his pocket and lay on the ground. He stood up, twisted, and had his wand pointed towards the sound of the snapping with astounding agility. However, there was nothing there. Harry, who assumed he was hearing things, sat back down. _'He's gone. People aren't hunting me down every second of my life any more. You've got to relax,' _Harry half-thought, half-told himself.

Unknown to Harry, Ginny had caused the snapping twig. She'd almost jumped out of her skin when Harry got up, clearly not expecting the response. She'd dived behind the bush which was nearby the tree, using skills that she learnt in Quidditch training. _'Harry taught me how to do this,' _Ginny thought bitterly. She got up slowly and crept back to the tree, taking extra care not to step on anything. She didn't want to lose the element of surprise. _'With luck, he'll finally start telling me the truth.'_ As she reached the tree, she paused, as if trying to convince herself that this was the right thing to do. She stepped forward, and then around the tree.

"Hello Harry, fancy seeing you here," Ginny said, in the iciest tone she could muster. Harry looked shocked, but didn't react as instinctively as last time. Ginny towered over him. "So Harry, now that we're alone, and MY mum can't hear…" the emphasis on the word 'my' made Ginny's meaning all too clear, "…why don't you start telling me the truth?"

Harry's face twisted, and a pained expression which- mixed with the sunken eyes and cuts all over his face - made him look like a sorry sight indeed. "Ginny, I…I've told you the truth," Harry said, in a voice so quiet, it was barely audible.

"Oh of course, the great Harry Potter never lies, does he? How could I ever forget how perfect he is?" Ginny said, with a tone full of mocking, daring Harry to retaliate.

"Gin…" Harry began.

"Don't call me Gin, only people I care about are allowed to call me that. It's Ginny to you," she said, with venom.

"Ginny, I've never lied to you," Harry said, on the verge of tears.

Ginny smiled, evilly. She didn't care if she hurt him or how much damage she did.

"Why did you leave me then?" Ginny said, forcefully.

"I've told you Ginny, I didn't want you to get hurt," Harry whispered.

"Bullshit, Harry! It's because you didn't think I was capable. Go on, say it! We both know it's the truth," Ginny said, sparks practically flying from her eyes.

"No." Harry whimpered. His eyes had welled up.

"And why did you step in at the Ministry? Didn't want me near anything dangerous then either, did you? Was it because you thought I can't take care of myself, Oh High and Mighty Chosen One?" Ginny hissed.

"Don't call me that! And you know that's not true. I told you at Dumbledore's funeral why," Harry said, through rapidly forming tears.

"You don't have to lie to me Harry. I won't tell the rest of the world what you're really like. You can still be their hero," Ginny said.

Harry opened his mouth and then closed it again. He got up, and without so much as a glance at Ginny, he ran back to the house.

Ginny pointed her wand at his retreating back, but lowered it before she cast her spell. Instead, she chose to shout at him, "YOU CAN'T KEEP RUNNING POTTER!" Just as she finished her sentence, she heard the door slam, signalling Harry had gone back inside, and therefore probably hadn't heard what she'd said.

"Wanker," she muttered to herself. Sunlight was slowly creeping along the ground, as the sun rose higher and higher. Ginny turned back towards the house, following in Harry's footsteps, before her mum found her outside, and asked her what she was doing, when her mum inevitably found Harry in that state.

Harry threw himself down onto his bed, and yelled into his pillow. _'Why can't she understand that I was only trying to protect her because I bloody well love her?' _

'_Because maybe she doesn't love you back,' _said a voice in his head.

"Go away," he said quietly.

"Is that any way to speak to your favourite sister?" inquired Hermione, inquired Hermione. Harry could sense the huge grin on her face from the tone of her voice.

"Sorry Hermione, just giving myself a piece of my mind, you know?" Harry replied.

"No, I can't say I don know, it sounds like the kind of thing only you and Ron could dream up," said Hermione, barely suppressing a giggle.

Harry just smirked. He got up, and hugged Hermione. Neither of them had any siblings, and both wanted them, so it came quite naturally that both found this missing sibling in the other. "How are your parents coping?" Harry asked.

Hermione's smile flickered.

"They're coping as well as can be expected. They wished I hadn't modified their memories, but they accept that it was for their own safety, and they are very proud of me," replied Hermione. She'd been worried that they'd never forgive her for making them forget they had a daughter, and disown her. As soon as she knew Harry was going to be okay, and had returned to The Burrow, she tracked down her parents, and removed the memory charm she had placed upon them. Today was the first day she'd been back since she left.

"We're all missed you so much Hermione." Harry said. She gave him a quick squeeze, and with a whispered thanks, departed, to go and see her boyfriend, and Harry's best mate, Ron.

Harry made himself presentable, before going downstairs into the kitchen, for breakfast. However, the sound of Mrs. Weasley's raised voice caused him to pause halfway down the staircase. He could tell at once that it was Ginny she was shouting at, but not the subject of the telling off. After a moment, Harry continued down the stairs. As he was about to step onto the landing, he had to dodge, and press himself as close to the wall as he could, to avoid Ginny, who tore up the stairs, and slammed her bedroom door.

When Mrs. Weasley saw Harry, she smiled warmly, and said soothingly, "Don't worry about Ginny dear, she'll come around. I know she can get angry, but I'm sure this will all sort itself out soon."

Harry half smiled, then sat down, as Mrs. Weasley began to butter toast for him.

Just as Harry was finishing his breakfast, Hermione and Ron appeared from the staircase, fingers interlocked, and both grinning childishly. One look at the state of their hair told Harry more than he cared to know, and he took the opportunity created while Mrs. Weasley fussed over the young couple to make his disappearance. He flopped back onto his bed, and fell deep into thought.

He was shaken out of his reverie by the unmistakeable CRACK that signified someone had just Apparated into the kitchen downstairs. He didn't get up, as he didn't want any extra company. He'd rather be alone, to think, to avoid being asked questions about his activities over the past year.

He was surprised to find that whoever had just arrived made their way upstairs. At first he assumed it was another Weasley, most likely Bill, Charlie, or one of the twins, and so he was in for a shock when he found that it was the last marauder, Remus Lupin. He stood at the threshold of the door, as if unsure whether he was welcome. Harry looked up at him, and smiled. Lupin took this as an invitation to enter. He sat down at the end of Harry's bed, and took a deep breath. He looked Harry in the eye, as if trying to work out Harry's frame of mind. "Harry, we, meaning Professor McGonagall and I, have a proposition for you." Lupin said.

Harry sat up, looking confused. "What is it?" he asked.

"Well, as you know, Hogwarts will need to fill several teaching positions in preparation for the new school year." Lupin explained.

Harry nodded, before asking, "Which positions need filling? I mean, if Professor McGonagall is the new headmistress, then surely the Transfiguration job is open, as is Defence Against the Dark Arts. Also the Muggle Studies job I suppose."

Lupin nodded, before continuing. "You're partially right. The Muggle Studies and DADA positions are still open."

Harry took almost a full minute before he worked out exactly what Lupin was saying. "So, so what you're saying is that the Transfiguration job has been taken, who is it? ... Wait! It's you isn't it? That's fantastic news Remus. Congratulations!" Harry exclaimed.

Lupin beamed at him. He took a moment to compose himself before speaking again. "Thank you Harry. I'm glad you approve. Truth be told, I was so nervous being your teacher in your third year, and I don't think I did a very good job."

Harry looked shocked. "Not very good? You were the best DAD teacher I've ever had. Everyone thought so," Harry said.

At this Lupin smiled, and said, in a slightly cheeky undertone. "Well, since then it seems someone else has taken over my job, and everyone is saying that THEY did a fantastic job too." He winked at Harry.

"I'm not sure I follow Remus," said Harry.

"Well, seeing as you're being too obtuse to get my meaning, I'm talking about you, and the DA, Harry. Everyone I've spoken to said you were the best DADA teacher they've ever had. Even Professor McGonagall approves," Remus said, beaming down at Harry.

"Remus… unless I'm very much mistaken, you are trying to offer me a job," said harry, very slowly.

"Well, Professor McGonagall DID give me homework to get you to accept the DADA position. And you wouldn't want your favourite teacher to not do his homework now would you?" said Lupin.

"No Remus. No way." Harry said.

"Why not Harry? I have it on good authority that you highly enjoyed doing the DA, so why not take that to the next level. You once told me that you only wanted to do a job that made you happy, so why not this?"

Harry had no answer to this, and Lupin took this as a victory.

"I take it I can report back to the headmistress that you will be joining our teaching staff?" Lupin said, practically jumping with joy.

"Fine Remus, but if this goes wrong in any way, I'm blaming you, and I'll… I'll" Harry said, losing face.

"You'll do what Harry? Stutter at me?" said Lupin, jokingly.

Harry just shot him a glare, before smiling at the last living connection to his parents. He wasn't really angry at Lupin, just a bit surprised that Professor McGonagall would want him to teach at her school, as he supposed, it was her school now.

"Oh, by the way Harry, Minerva will be sending you a letter with all the details of the arrangement, including the date that you'll be expected to move into the castle."

Harry looked shocked, even though it was kind of obvious. "Move into the castle?" Harry said.

"Yes Harry, move into the castle. Teachers live there too, you know?" Lupin said, laughing.

"Yes, of course, sorry Remus, I was just taken aback is all. I suppose it'll be good for me to move out of here. I've trespassed on the Weasley's hospitality for too long." Harry said, disheartened.

"I'm sure that's not true. They all love you being here." Lupin said.

"Not all of them do," Harry said darkly.

Lupin eyed him with a knowing look. "Well then, I guess you'll have to find a way of bringing her round to your way of thinking. Good day to you, Harry, or should I say Professor Potter?" Lupin said.

Harry watched as his friend walked out of the door, and down the stairs. Harry followed, making his way to the kitchen, to tell the Weasleys the good news.


	5. Hogwarts Letters

Why Him?

Chapter 5: Hogwarts Letters

Harry peered around the living room door. He found the entire Weasley clan, Hermione included, gathered around the coffee table. Ron was utterly destroying his brother Bill in a game of chess.. Just as he opened his mouth, there was the unmistakeable screeching sound that signalled owl post.

Two owls flew in and, in the confined space, collided in mid air. They crashed down onto the coffee table, scattering the chess pieces.

"Blood hell!" yelled Ron.

"Language, Ronald," said Mrs. Weasley menacingly.

"Sorry," said Ron, quietly.

Hermione, out of desire to know everything before anyone else, grabbed at the letters. She gave the letters a quick once-over, before walking over to where Ginny was sitting and handing one to her. Then she walked over to the doorway and handed the other to Harry, staring at him long after she'd handed him the letter.

Harry held her stare until she looked away.

She walked back into the room, and sat down next to Ron.

Harry looked down at the letter in his hands and recognised the emerald ink instantly. He turned it over, not quite believing what he was seeing. On the back were the Hogwarts crest and a Hogwarts seal. He knew instantly that this was the letter Lupin had told him he would be receiving. Clearly Professor McGonagall wanted to give him all the details as soon as she could, in case he tried to back out before she'd had a chance to tie him down to the job. _'She must be really desperate to have me as the Defence teacher,'_ Harry thought.

Hermione, who Harry suspected was already on the way to working out why Harry got a letter, was the first to find her voice. "Harry, why-" Hermione was unable to finish as she was interrupted by Ginny's immediate and rapid exit from the living room. She'd bolted out of the door, straight past Harry, and ran up the stairs.

Everyone winced as they heard her bedroom door slam. Harry was sure he'd heard Ginny sobbing quietly as she ran past him. He didn't have long to contemplate this thought, as Hermione tried again. "Harry… err… why have you got a Hogwarts letter?"

Harry swallowed. He'd known he'd have to tell the Weasleys he was moving out, but he hadn't been planning on telling them quite like this, and he'd always envisioned Ginny being there, and wishing him good luck, and telling him he'd do a fantastic job. He guessed it was now or never. "I have something to tell you all," Harry said. "Well, see, the thing is, I … um…" Harry faltered under the stares from everyone in the room. "I'm going to be teaching DADA at Hogwarts next year." Harry said so fast, only Hermione and Ron caught it: Hermione, because she often spoke like that, and Ron because he was so used to hearing Hermione speak that fast.

Hermione yelped and ran at Harry. She pulled Harry into a huge hug. Ron just looked dumfounded. When Hermione eventually let go of Harry, Ron got up, slapped him on the back, and offered his congratulations. Slowly, one by one, the rest of the Weasleys seemed to click. A look of understanding passed over each of their faces in turn. As one, they all got up and rushed to congratulate Harry. They all knew he deserved something like this, something that would make him happy. And they all had heard, whether from their brothers, sister, or children, that Harry was extremely happy when teaching.

Harry just wanted to get away, to run, and think. He wanted to be away from it all. The way Ginny had just run off killed him inside. He couldn't be around her right now. He knew it.

Ginny thought she knew why Harry had got that letter. _'How could he not tell me he was coming back to do his seventh year? How dare he not tell me?'_ Ginny thought to herself. She was furious. Absolutely furious. With Saint Potter. She tore open the letter she'd received. Two badges fell out, but she wasn't interested. She pulled out the letter and began to read.

_Dear Miss Weasley,_

_I am pleased to inform you that Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry will reopen this September for the new school year, after an extensive repair scheme which has seen the castle returned to former glory._

_I hope you will return to complete your seventh year at our establishment, as a fully-completed magical education is key to a successful career in the magical world._

_Enclosed, as you may have noticed, are two badges. The first is the Quidditch Captain's badge, which Professor Lupin informed me you would be needing. The second is the Head Girl's badge. After the courage, determination, and loyalty you showed to the school and certain important individuals, I could award this to no one else._

_Professor Lupin will talk to you on 1__st__ September about your new living arrangements._

_My Regards,_

_Headmistress Professor M. McGonagall_

Ginny threw herself onto her bed. She knew that Harry was coming back. She'd be in the same classes with him. "Bollocks," Ginny said to her pillow.

Harry, who had extricated himself from the throng of Weasleys, had also made his way up to his room. He closed the door and sighed. He sat down on his bed, and opened his letter.

_Dear Mr Potter,_

_I am delighted to hear that you have accepted my proposition to you. Upon his return, Professor Lupin told me all about your meeting. I'm glad to see the homework I set was completed. I hope you make the same exacting standards clear to your students._

_You are required to move into the castle at a minimum of two weeks before the start of the new term, although you may move in whenever you wish beforehand._

_With regards to the rules, we shall discuss them upon your arrival._

_Good luck Professor Potter_

_My Regards_

_Headmistress Professor M McGonagall_

So it was final. The famous Harry Potter was about to take on the infamous Defence Against the Dark Arts job. His last thought before he went to bed was this: _'I can't wait to see the look on Snape's face.' _And with that, Harry Potter fell into a deep sleep, unaware of what he might face in his new job.

Harry awoke on the following morning well rested and happy. He was going to be teaching at Hogwarts in just a few short weeks. He knew he had a lot to prepare and that it wasn't going to be a walk in the park, but he was looking forward to planning all his lessons and seeing the satisfied looks on the student's faces when they got a spell right. He enjoyed it hugely when he was doing it part time as the head of the DA, and he somehow knew that it'd be even more pleasurable when he was doing it on a more permanent basis.

In complete contrast, when Ginny awoke in a foul mood, after a very annoying – _'and downright amazing.' _Ginny thought to herself – dream. She got up and looked in her mirror. She scowled at her reflection, as if trying to punish it for the dream she'd just had involving her, Harry, and a deserted classroom. She grabbed her dressing gown from behind the door as she opened it and made her way downstairs for breakfast.

When she reached the kitchen, she saw that Ron and Hermione were huddled behind a copy of the Daily Prophet. They hushed as soon as they noticed Ginny. "What?" Ginny asked aggressively.

"What's got your wand in a knot?" asked Hermione gently.

"Nothing," replied Ginny, bluntly.

"Out with it, Ginny, or you'll be like this all bloody day," said Ron matter of factly.

"Oh, I guess that settles it. The great Ron Weasley, sidekick to the Saviour of our World is telling me I have to spill my feelings to him. Well, dear brother, it's none of your business," said Ginny waspishly.

Hermione looked shocked, but Ron just shrugged before whispering something to Hermione. A look of understanding dawned on her face.

"What are you two whispering about?" Ginny asked.

Before Ron could answer, Hermione interjected, "So what are you planning on doing today? After all, you've only got a couple of weeks of freedom left."

"I was thinking of going flying, or maybe getting a few of our brothers to play a small game of Quidditch. I'm out of practise and I want to make sure I'm in good shape for the new season at Hogwarts," Ginny said, more enthusiastically.

"Yeah, that sounds great, Ginny," said Ron, with equal fervour.

Just then, an owl flew in through the window, dropped a letter in front of Ginny, and then flew off again. She picked it up and opened the envelope. She took the letter out of the envelope, and unfurled it.

_Dear Miss Weasley,_

_I have been informed by the new head of Gryffindor House that he wishes to meet you after the start of term feast. The full staff roster, including head of houses, will be announced at the feast, and I don't want to let the dragon out of the bag. Also, there is a revision to the book list that was sent to you in your first letter._

_Defence Against the Dark Arts: The Dark Arts & How to Fight Them_

_See you on September 1__st__._

_Regards,_

_Headmistress Professor M McGonagall_

"Great. Another book. The new Defence teacher can't be a lot of fun if they want us to get a textbook," said Ginny.

Ron and Hermione both looked at each other, but didn't say anything. All the Weasleys had made a pact (which had not been made without fuss from Mrs. Weasley or Hermione, both of whom felt that this would make Harry's job unnecessarily harder) to not tell Ginny about Harry's new job. They hoped that if she was unaware he would be teaching her, then she wouldn't be able to prepare against him, and therefore the two of them might sort out their differences in the classroom.

Harry, who was still upstairs, had been furiously sending letters. First to Professor McGonagall, informing her of the textbook he had chosen to issue his seventh years, and second to Flourish and Blott's, informing them that a large number of Hogwarts students would be requiring this book, and asking if they could make sure they had adequate stock.

He then made his way downstairs and found Ron, Hermione, and Ginny all round the table in the kitchen. Nobody else was up, so there was nobody to cook breakfast for them. Having spent years cooking for the Dursleys, he took it upon himself to make them all breakfast.

In a very short space of time, aided by magic of course, Harry whipped up a breakfast consisting of bacon, sausage, eggs, and French toast, setting fully-loaded plates in front of Ron, Hermione, and Ginny Ron and Hermione thanked him, whilst Ginny just muttered something under her breath. Harry either didn't hear this, or he chose to ignore it, as he set a fourth plate in front of another chair. The food on all four plates was demolished very quickly, and without conversation.

As soon as Ginny had finished, she pushed her plate away and went upstairs. Hermione extricated herself from Ron's arms and followed, leaving the two boys alone downstairs.

"So, what exactly is going on between you and my sister?" Ron asked.

"I haven't a clue mate. I haven't a sodding clue," said Harry, with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Sorry, mate. You didn't save the world to be rejected at the first opportunity, did you?" Ron said, jokingly.

Harry just grunted.

Ron continued, "You know, if you really want to get her attention, and I can't believe I'm actually suggesting this, but do something spontaneous, like kiss her, or something." Ron tailed off, as if he didn't like where his trail of thought was taking him.

"Taking hints off Ron, the love guru?" Harry said, smirking.

"Hey, don't knock it. It worked with Hermione, didn't it?" said Ron defensively.

"The pair of you were already head over heels about each other. I'm surprised it took you this long to be honest," Harry said critically.

Ron looked grim for a second, before saying, "You and me both mate, you and me both."

Up in Ginny's room, Hermione was perched on the end of Ginny's bed, whilst Ginny sat at the other end. "Whatever it is you have to say, spit it out, Hermione," said Ginny.

"What's wrong, Ginny?" Hermione asked, gravely.

"Nothing," said Ginny evasively.

"Come on, Ginny, you can trust me," Hermione said calmly.

There was a long pause before Ginny looked at Hermione. Ginny's eyes were glistening with tears. "I'm … I'm … I'm sorry, Hermione. I don't know what's come over me these last few days. Its just … Harry left me, then he comes back here, after a YEAR away, and expects everything to be the same," said Ginny, between sobs. Hermione pulled her friend to her and held her, as Ginny sobbed into her shoulder.

"I don't know what to do anymore Hermione."

"Follow your heart, Ginny. It'll lead you right," said Hermione soothingly. With that, Hermione got up, gave her friend one last hug, and made her way downstairs.

When Hermione made it back into the kitchen, she saw Ron flicking through the paper whilst Harry stared into space.

Harry looked around when he heard Hermione enter. He saw the state of her shirt, and knew what had happened, without knowing the intimate details. He'd always had an ability to know when people were hurting, even if he didn't know what to do once he knew this. He knew instantly that his being at The Burrow was causing Ginny a huge amount of distress, which, in typical Ginny fashion, she was turning into anger. _'It's easier for her to deal with things this way,'_ He thought to himself, this was one of the few things he'd learnt about Ginny during their short period as boyfriend and girlfriend.

The rest of the day passed in a blur for Harry. He was thinking. Wondering what to do. It was not until after everyone had gone to bed that he'd decided what to do. He packed his trunk. He moved over to the desk, and began writing letters. He sealed each in turn, and wrote the names of the addressees on the front: Hermione, Ron, Mr. & Mrs. Weasley, and finally Ginny.

When he was done, he picked up his trunk, and walked out of his room. He made his way downstairs silently, levitating his trunk so he didn't have to drag it down the flights of stairs. He pushed the front door open and, as he made his way down the drive, he turned to look back at The Burrow. He looked at Ginny's window, and whispered, "I love you, Ginny Weasley." A tear escaped down his cheek as he Disapparated. Harry Potter was gone.

**A.N: **Don't hate Ginny too much just yet. I know they way I've portrayed her at this point in the story makes her seem like a complete bitch, but don't fret Ginny lovers, at SOME point in the story, she'll be back. You'll just have to keep reading on to find out when


	6. What I Leave To You

Why Him?

Chapter 6: What I Leave To You

Mrs. Weasley woke up early. She knew it was going to be a long day. After all, she had to prepare the surprise birthday party for Harry that evening. _'Maybe Ginny can put her prejudices aside and get back together with Harry. Merlin knows they both need each other,'_ Mrs. Weasley thought to herself.

Over the next couple of hours, the rest of the Weasley family arose. Considering it was the school holidays and therefore everyone was lazier than usual, each in turn made their way downstairs quite quickly, drawn in by the smell of the bacon and eggs that Mrs. Weasley was cooking.

The last person down was Ron. He bounded down the stairs, and flew into the kitchen. He looked around the table, before saying, "Where's Harry?" Everyone looked around, as if none of them had noticed Harry was conspicuous only by his absence.

"He's probably asleep, dear, I'll go and check on him," said . made her way upstairs, coming to a halt outside Harry's door. She sighed. She took a moment, deciding whether or not she should knock, for fear of waking Harry. _'Merlin knows he needs the rest.'_ Her curiosity got the better of her, and she went to knock. As soon as her hand came in contact with the door, it swung open. Perplexed, Mrs. Weasley poked her head around the door, and was startled to find that the bed was empty, in fact, on first inspection the room looked exactly the same as it had when she tidied up the day before. Her motherly instinct took over, entering the room.

She gave the room a quick once over looking for any indication for information as to Harry's whereabouts. She was about to leave, when she noticed some envelopes on the desk. She went over to the desk, and looked at the envelopes. Written on the fronts were the names of Hermione, Ron, Arthur and herself, and lastly Ginny. It was unmistakably in Harry's untidy scrawl. She backed out of the room, with the letters in her hand, and made her way downstairs, unable to fathom what the letters could contain, but worried nonetheless.

All eyes were on Mrs. Weasley as she emerged on the landing. She didn't say anything until she had sat down at the table. Everyone just watched her, waiting. Finally, Mrs. Weasley found her voice. "Harry, err, left us these. There is one for each of you," Mrs. Weasley said, looking at each of the three teenagers in turn. She handed the letters to Hermione, Ron, and Ginny, then got up, and made her way into the living room. Mr. Weasley followed her.

"I wonder what's in these," Hermione said inquisitively.

"Knowing Harry, something either incredibly thick, or dangerous, and I for one am not sure which I'd prefer at the moment." Ron said, jokingly.

Hermione smiled, but Ginny didn't respond. She was just staring at the letter her mum had handed her. "Ginny?" asked Hermione, gently.

"What? Oh, sorry, err, if you'll excuse me," Ginny said, before getting down from the table, and making her way up to her room.

Hermione got up to follow her, but Ron said, "Let her go Hermione."

Hermione looked bewildered. _'Since when did Ron ever get anything to do with feelings?'_ she asked herself.

"Ron, if you don't mind, I'm going to go and read this in my room," Hermione said.

"Sure, you know you don't have to ask my permission," Ron replied.

Hermione thanked Ron then she too made her way upstairs to her room.

Up in her room, Ginny burst into tears. She didn't know why she cared that Harry had left, it was just the simple fact that Saint Potter had left once again. _'Shows that he's not as perfect as everyone thinks he is.' _Ginny thought to herself. _'Maybe they'll finally see that their champion is a coward, not a hero.' _ She'd hurled the letter as soon as she'd entered her room, not caring what happened to it, but as she gathered herself together, stopping the tears falling, she looked around for it. She wanted to know what Harry could possibly have left for her that justified his leaving. She saw it had floated down onto her floor, right by the bedside table. She went over to pick it up, and felt a deep feeling of anger and hurt wash over her. She ripped the envelope open so violently it nearly tore in two. She pulled the letter out, and unfurled it. Her eyes fell onto the script.

Once Hermione had made it up the first flight of stairs, she sped up, wanting to reach the sanctuary that was the room she was staying in, eager and apprehensive to read the letter. She made it up to Bill's old room, went inside and closed the door. She looked down at the letter still clutched in her hand. Her name was written in Harry's untidy scrawl, but in an ink she did not recognise. She turned it over, and noticed a fancy wax seal, a crest with a large P emblazoned on it. _'This must be the Potter family crest,' _Hermione thought. It occurred to her that whatever was inside was very important, as Harry rarely indulged in his magical heritage. She carefully opened the envelope and pulled the letter open. Her eyes scanned the text as she read.

_Dear Hermione,_

_ As no doubt you've worked out by now, I've left, and have no immediate intent to return. You're probably wondering about that seal, even though there are more important matters at hand. I found it when we went to Godric's Hollow, in my dad's study, to answer your question. It's time I accepted who I am, and that includes my background. I've decided I must face my responsibility to the world. I've been lazing around The Burrow for too long. The wizarding world still needs me to help repair the damage Voldemort caused._

_I am sorry I cannot be there for you. I know you feel that you need me to come to Australia to get your parents, but you've got Ron now. The pair of you can go on adventures together now, instead of it being me going gallivanting off to save the day. I've never told you, but I see you as the sister I never had, you mean the world to me, and I can't tell you how much I love you. _

_For this reason, and this reason only, I'm telling you where you can find me, if it is ABSOLUTELY necessary. I currently live at Number 12 Grimmauld Place. It is under the Fidelius Charm, so you cannot reveal that information to anyone, nor can you show this letter to anyone, as I have used a very rare magical ink, that prevents anyone but the original receiver of the letter from reading the contents of it._

_Thank you for everything you've done for me over the years. I will never forget the kindness you've shown me, and the things you've taught me. I wish you and Ron all the best._

_Love,_

_Harry_

Hermione felt tears clinging to her eyelashes. She wiped them away with the corner of her sleeve. She knew that he hadn't told her the real reason for his departure, or at least, the full reason. She curled up on the bed, as silent tears overcame her, and she wept for the loss of her friend.

Back in the kitchen, Ron was staring at the letter his mother had dropped in front of him. He couldn't believe that Harry would leave a letter. That Harry could even remotely believe that a letter could possibly explain, and constitute a decent enough apology for disappearing without a trace. Ron sighed. He knew this was as good as he was going to get by way of an explanation for the time being, so he figured he might as well take what he could get. He slit the envelope open, and pulled out the letter.

_Dear Ron,_

_ Right now, you're probably wondering why the hell I've gone. I cannot honestly tell you where, because I need some time on my own. I have things to sort out, and you're needed at The Burrow, with your family, and with Hermione. She's going to need you more than ever right now. Go with her, when she asks, just be there for her. You've always been nervous about your relationship, but if you do right by her, you can't go too far wrong. Look after my sister for me, and if I find out you've hurt her, I'm afraid I'll have to kill you. Joking aside, if you DO hurt her, Merlin protect you, because I won't. I've learnt not to cross an angry woman, I hope you do too._

_Good luck mate,_

_Harry_

"Goddamn you Harry," Ron muttered. He reread the letter, before getting up, figuring that Harry was right, and made his way up to Hermione's room.

Back up in Ginny's room, Ginny was shocked. She didn't know what to make of Harry's letter.

_Dear Ginny,_

_I believe it is time for a parting of the ways for us, permanently. When I came back from the war, I had hoped that we could be together, but it has become clear to me that that is impossible. Seeing as I doubt you want to anything to do with me, I'll make this short. I hope you live a good life Ginny Weasley. Merlin knows it has not been easy for you, and yet you come out of this war still pure of heart. You will make someone very lucky one day; I am saddened to say it will never be me. I will give you one piece of advice; don't live your life in regret, it destroys everything._

_May you live a rewarding life._

_Love,_

_Harry_

It was a pathetic excuse for a letter. '_Definitely not worth the parchment on which it was written,' _Ginny thought. _'And who the hell does he think he is, telling me not to live in regret? That's the only way Harry knows how to live his life, and it hurts him; nothing he doesn't deserve.' _


	7. 31st July

Why Him?

Chapter 7: 31st July

_Two weeks later_

It had been a quiet two weeks at The Burrow since Harry's departure. There was a gloomy aura hanging over the house. It was as if a Dementor had taken up permanent residence in the attic. Every day seemed to follow the same metronomic pattern. Mrs. Weasley would get up, and cook breakfast, which would be eaten, slowly and with little sound, by the Weasley children, whilst Mr. Weasley went to work. Afterwards, the kids would either go up to their rooms, or in the case of Hermione, and surprisingly Ron as well, spend hours studying for their fast approaching return to Hogwarts.

Mrs. Weasley awoke on one particular morning, and sighed. _'When is that boy going to come home,'_ she thought to herself. She made it all the way downstairs before she realised a very crucial piece of information; the date. It was July 31st. Harry's Birthday. How could she have forgotten? Why would Harry ever want to come home if she didn't remember his birthday? Her, Harry Potter's surrogate mother. It was at that moment that it struck her that she needed to sit down with a certain daughter of hers. She started cooking breakfast, running the impending conversation through her head, and working out how she was going to deal with the Harry/Ginny situation, as Mr. Weasley had recently described it to her as.

It was a further two hours before any of the other inhabitants of The Burrow showed signs of waking up. By that point, Mrs. Weasley had her conversation planned, and had sent a carefully written letter to Minerva McGonagall, asking if she had heard about Harry at all, and if not, to ask Remus if he had. If anyone had any knowledge about Harry, she expected Remus to (Harry had taken to Remus very much between the end of the war and Harry's return to The Burrow), and was hoping he may have relayed that information to the Headmistress.

Hermione was the first of the teenagers to come downstairs for breakfast. This was common nowadays. She and Mrs. Weasley were getting on extremely well since the Weasley matriarch found out about the relationship between Hermione and her youngest son. They would usually talk over a cup of tea before anyone else came down. Mrs. Weasley was quickly coming to feel that Hermione was perfect for her Ron. She was every bit as calm and collected as Ron was hot headed. Mrs. Weasley could already imagine the wedding now; in the garden of The Burrow, like Bill and Fleur's.

Their particular conversation today, about the unfair treatment of half human magical beings, was interrupted by the arrival of a letter, bearing the Hogwarts coat of arms. It had been dropped on the kitchen table, right in front of Mrs. Weasley by a large eagle owl, which circled around the room, then flew back out of the window, and began to disappear beyond the horizon. The letter was clearly addressed to Mrs. Weasley in a perfect script that she knew only too well, having received many letters from the then Head of Gryffindor house about the behaviour of Fred and George. She had expected a fast reply from the ever punctual Professor, but still wasn't expecting a reply for a few days. After all, Hogwarts still needed a Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor, and general repair, ready for September 1st. The arrival of Ron from upstairs, no doubt because he had smelt breakfast, allowed Mrs. Weasley to excuse herself from the kitchen.

She went up to her bedroom, not wanting to be disturbed by anyone, sat down on the end of her bed, and opened the letter

_Dear Mrs. Weasley,_

_In reply to your letter inquiring to the whereabouts of Mr. Potter, I am afraid I cannot shed any light on the matter. I was under the impression that he was staying at The Burrow, but the arrival of your letter obviously means he is not. _

_I share your concern for his wellbeing, but I feel obliged to remind you, that Mr. Potter has shown on many occasions that he is more than capable of looking after himself._

_I have also spoken to Remus about this matter, and he was unable to offer any information on the situation. If he did know anything, he hid it very well, but I very much doubt he does. Wherever Harry is, he's there for a reason, and will have taken appropriate measures to secure his safety._

_If you wish, come to my office at 3pm, a week from now, and we can discuss this matter further. I may have more information on this subject, and we also need to discuss both Ronald's and Ginevra's return to Hogwarts._

_My regards,_

_Professor M. McGonagall_

_Headmistress of Hogwarts_

Mrs. Weasley was worried. Whilst it was true that Harry could take care of himself, the last time he went missing, he was away for a year, and ended up fighting a Dark Lord. She had come to love him like a son, and had come to hope that one day he would become a member of her family, in a more official capacity _'If only Ginny would sort herself out,'_ she thought.

Mrs. Weasley made her way back downstairs, to find Ron and Hermione engaged in a rapid whispered conversation. She wondered if the two teens knew anything about Harry's whereabouts. She decided that she'd have better luck getting something out of Ron, and settled for talking to him later.

About an hour later, Ginny came downstairs, already fully dressed trying, unsuccessfully, to conceal a package beneath a cloak. She looked around the kitchen hopefully, but her face fell when the thing for which she was looking did not seem to jump out at her. She slinked back upstairs, her head hung. Shortly after this, Ron and Hermione announced they were going to take a walk around the village. Mrs. Weasley bade them goodbye, and set about her daily housework. Nobody saw a glimpse of another for the rest of the day.

Meanwhile, amid the hustle and bustle of the streets of London, Harry Potter was sitting in the library of Number 12 Grimmauld Place. He'd completely redecorated the house, with the help of Kreacher, his house elf. Instead of a dark, unwelcoming atmosphere, the red and gold, Harry was a Gryffindor through and through, gave off a warm and inviting feeling. He'd moved all the Dark Arts books from the library to his study; he didn't want to get rid of them, as he felt he may have a need for them sometime in the future, but he didn't want them on view for anyone to see. In their place, were books ranging from _Hogwarts: A History_, to dusty volumes on countering the darkest magic that he'd been given by Albus Dumbledore after his tragic death.

Harry had been working since he'd left The Burrow, planning lessons for his upcoming debut as the Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor at Hogwarts. He'd had a hard time deciding what magic was acceptable for different age groups to be exposed to, as for the last few years, the D.A.D.A position had been filled by some incompetent teachers, who had, in Harry's eyes, an inappropriate approach to the curriculum.

In his 5th Year, Dolores Umbridge had been the teacher. Her approach had been to teach theory, with no practical. This was because the Minister at the time Cornelius Fudge had believed that Dumbledore was using Hogwarts to form an army of his own. In his 6th Year, Severus Snape had assumed the position. He'd spent the year worshipping the Dark Arts and taking every opportunity to attack Harry, to see

"If the Chosen One is up to scratch," Snape had once said. Harry had no idea what had happened at Hogwarts last year, as he had spent the time trying to kill Voldemort; the standard of teaching at school had been the least of his concerns.

Harry had spent a good part of the last two weeks writing letters to Professor McGonagall, and the ministry, as there had been so many changes both to Hogwarts policy, and ministry law over the last few years, that it would've been impossible for him to teach any of the advanced defensive magic that he felt the 6th and 7th years, at least, needed to be aware of, let alone perform.

The only sticking point left was over the Unforgivable curses. Harry believed, as did Professor McGonagall, that all students studying NEWTs must know what the curses look like and how to counter them where possible, such as throwing off the Imperius curse; just like the imposter Professor Moody had done with Harry's 4th year D.A.D.A class. The ministry believed that as the wizarding world was entering a newfound era of peace, that such knowledge would be unnecessary. The Board of Governors believed that whilst students needed to know what the curses looked like, it should be reserved exclusively for 7th year students studying D.A.D.A. Harry and Professor McGonagall argued that whilst the world had just won it's war, there was no reason why another war couldn't spark up, and members of the wizarding public shouldn't be left unprotected like they were over the last two decades and therefore had to be shown, and be able to counteract the most powerful dark curses.

Harry was also in contact with Hagrid, as he wanted to acquire some dark creatures, or at least have some collaboration between D.A.D.A and Care of Magical Creatures, because he wanted to teach some classes about darker magical creatures, just as he had been taught about them in his 3rd year by Professor Lupin, the then D.A.D.A professor. He'd specifically said not to get anything too dangerous and to get Professor McGonagall's permission before bringing any creatures into the grounds, as he was aware of Hagrid's tendency to underestimate how dangerous some magical creatures can be.

Overall, Harry was satisfied with his life now. He was still upset about Ginny, but he'd really taken to the task of teaching. He'd enjoyed teaching a small group of students in the DA and he was relishing the chance of teaching the whole school D.A.D.A, where he would have much more freedom to do what he wanted, as it wasn't illegal this time.

In her office at Hogwarts, Professor McGonagall felt uneasy. She had deliberately lied to Mrs. Weasley. It was true that she didn't know where Harry was, but she hadn't asked Remus. She knew that Remus would know where Harry was, but she didn't want to deny Harry that opportunity to be able to talk to someone in confidence. After the year that boy had had, she didn't want to make him feel trapped. She wanted him to enjoy his time as a teacher at her school. _'Her school. That doesn't quite sound right.'_ She thought to herself. She also knew that he was a very good teacher, and she wanted to make sure the standards at Hogwarts were higher than ever; it was her tribute to all those that died for the school and the side of the light.

She knew that it was Harry's birthday but based on the amount of work he seemed to be doing, from what she could gather from his letters, he had completely lost track of time until the start of term. Along with Professor Lupin, she had arranged to bring Harry to Hogwarts, and then take a portkey to The Burrow where, with the help of the Ron, Hermione and Mr. Weasley, a surprise party had been set up. Mr. Weasley had told Professor McGonagall that his wife had been working herself into the ground, so a surprise party would do her some good; Professor McGonagall had originally wanted to include Mrs. Weasley in the party planning but upon receiving Mr. Weasley's letter, decided that a night off would benefit her as much as it would Harry. Unbeknown to Professor McGonagall, the trio at The Burrow that had arranged the party were also hoping that it would help bring Ginny round, as they all knew what she really wanted.


	8. The Party

Why Him?

Chapter 8: The Party

CRACK! Kreacher apparated behind Harry in the library

"Master Harry, Headmistress McGonagall is fire calling you and begs you to come this instant," Kreacher said. Harry looked up from his book and sighed.

"Did she say what she wanted Kreacher?" Harry replied

"No Master, she just said to get you straight away," Kreacher said as he disapparated. Harry got up and made his way downstairs. He saw a green glow faintly emanating from the kitchen. He went in and saw the familiar face of Professor McGonagall in the green flames.

"You wanted to talk to me Professor?" Harry enquired.

"Yes Potter, I've come across an item that seems to fall under your area of expertise," Professor McGonagall answered. Harry thought it was odd she had referred to him by his surname only; she hadn't done that since before he was a pupil at Hogwarts

"Err…I'm not quite sure what you mean Professor?" Harry said.

"Well, you're the Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor here aren't you? It's your job to protect the school from dark objects isn't it? Get over here," the Professor said rather more forcefully than Harry thought necessary. He nodded, and as Professor McGonagall's head disappeared from the flames, Harry stepped into the hearth and felt the familiar tumbling sensation that he'd come to associate with travelling by Floo Powder.

Harry fell unceremoniously out of the grate in the Headmistress's office and lay sprawled on the elaborate rug. Harry pushed himself up off the floor into a sitting position and saw that the rug in question was red and gold. _'Even though she's in charge she still can't let her Gryffindor pride go,'_ Harry thought to himself. It was only then that he noticed there was a stifled chuckling coming from in front of him. Standing over him, was Professor McGonagall.

"Apparently you need to work on your dismounts from the fire. They are nothing like those on your broomstick. It's good to know that everyone, teachers included, can still do some learning whilst at this school." Professor McGonagall said, barely containing her laughter. Harry stood up and looked at the Headmistress; he was clearly not amused by his entrance.

"I'm sorry Harry, in this job I've already accepted that I will rarely enjoy moments to relax, so you must take them when they appear," McGonagall explained. Harry smiled and then asked,

"You said there was an item that you wished me to look at?" Professor McGonagall straightened her face up straight away, as if getting back to business and replied,

"Yes, I left it in your office for you to examine, it's on your desk. I'm anxious to know what secrets it may hide, so punctuality is of the utmost importance." Harry took this as a dismissal and hurried down the staircase which led to the rest of the school. He had to admit, he was curious what this object could be that would require McGonagall to call upon him to examine, instead of doing so herself, or simply sending an owl to the Ministry if she suspected it to be that dangerous. He wondered what he could possibly know about it, that nobody else she had immediate contact with. Only one thing came to mind, and he sincerely hoped it wasn't that. After all, he'd spent the best part of a year hunting down and destroying them and that was one too many in his opinion.

He arrived outside his classroom door, and almost ran straight through it; such was his enthusiasm to get into his office. He hadn't been in this room for a while, and yet it was the same as he'd remembered it. He climbed the short staircase up to his door, and opened it. There, on his desk was the offending item in question. It was some sort of container, maybe a jewellery box, with intricate patterns on its lid, and runes inscribed around its edge. He wished he could read the runes, as they might give a clue to the contents of the box. _'What's the worst it could do?'_ Harry thought as he coaxed the lid off. As he lifted it clear, it occurred to him quite a lot of bad things could happen when opening an unknown box, a muggle tale he'd learnt about in primary school sprung to mind, Pandora's box he seemed to remember. Harry felt like his heart was beating at a mile a minute, as he realised this was probably the dumbest thing he'd done in a long time. When the lid was clear and he could see what was inside, he felt like an idiot. He was getting worked up about someone's button collection. A button collection of all things. It was clear to Harry that this belonged to a muggleborn or half blood, as Harry had never heard of someone collecting buttons in wizarding world. As he tried to release the box, he felt a rush of air, and the box glowed. He was unable to let the box go. Just then, Professor McGonagall walked over the threshold of the office – she had followed him as soon as he'd left her office.

"Tut tut Mr Potter, it's good to see that I can still remain undetected when I desire," she said mischievously.

"I think it's time," she checks her watch then replaces it in her pocket, "yes it is, and to think you'd have learnt your lesson with touching unfamiliar objects. This is a discussion we can have at another time, but for now, 3…2…1…" Harry felt the familiar tug behind his navel that signalled a port key. Before he could say anything to her, he was gone and Professor McGonagall was left standing alone in the D.A.D.A office.

Harry landed with a THUMP in a dark room. He felt and heard the buttons in the container scatter all over the floor. From the sound, and the feeling Harry experienced when he came into contact with the floor, it was grass. He thought this was odd, as he couldn't hear any of the sounds usually associated with a summer's evening in England, and yet he had to be outside, he was lying on grass. All of a sudden, there was a blaze of light.

"SURPRISE!" shouted out people all around him. As Harry's eyes became accustomed to the newfound light level, he recognised many of the people around him. The Weasleys, Hermione, Remus, Hagrid, and most of the D.A were there. Harry stood up so fast some of the closest onlookers jumped. He looked around, taking in his surroundings, not quite believing where he was or who was around him. He noticed that everyone was gathered under a marquee similar to the one that was used during Bill and Fleur's wedding.

"Wha...How…Who…Why?" Harry stuttered. Everyone just smiled at him and separated to reveal a huge banner, which stretched from one end of the tent to the other, which read 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARRY'. Harry had a grin on his face which spanned from ear to ear. He'd locked himself away for so long; he'd forgotten what day it is, and how much he missed all of his friends despite trying to move on with his life. Remus stepped forward first to greet Harry. He pulled the teenager into a hug. As they parted, others stepped up to say hello. First was Mrs Weasley, who gave him a bone crushing hug. Next was Hagrid, who picked Harry up the ground with no effort whatsoever, and only let go when Hermione pointed out that Harry appeared to be struggling to breath. After Hagrid, was Hermione, who threw herself at Harry, and whispered in his ear,

"It's good to see your self imposed exile is over." Harry replied by saying,

"I didn't choose to come here you know." Hermione just smirked at him, but didn't say any more on the subject. Next was a string of elder Weasleys. First was Mr Weasley who shook Harry's hand jovially, then came Bill followed by Charlie both of which followed their father's lead. Percy was next but his greeting was far more business like, the less said about it the better in Harry's mind. _'He's always been the odd one out of this family, and yet, it still fits so perfectly,' _Harry thought to himself. Fred and George stepped up next, and hugged him at the same time, one on either side. As they walked back into the crowd and out of sight, Harry could definitely hear giggling coming from them, they were definitely up to something Harry thought. Following on from the twins was Ron, who pulled Harry into a short hug. _'Probably hasn't forgiven me for leaving or something like that,'_ Harry thought.

After everyone else had greeted Harry, people started to spread out, but Harry noticed someone was missing. Someone very important to him. He decided Hermione was probably the best person to ask, so he began to look for her, and found her in a corner of the tent, with Ron, Neville and Luna, seemingly deep in conversation. As Harry approached, the conversation ceased immediately. Luna was the first to recover from the obviously sudden shock of seeing Harry coming over to them.

"Is there a Wrackspurt nearby Harry? You seem awfully distracted." Luna said. Harry vaguely remembered a Wrackspurt as some kind of creature Luna believed to make your brain go fuzzy. Harry looked at the other three, and noticed that both Ron and Neville had red cheeks, confirming what Harry had already thought, they had been talking about him before he came over. At this point Hermione snapped out of her trance,

"Yes we were talking about you, but not about YOU per se," she said to Harry. The emphasis on the YOU told Harry everything he needed to know. They too had noticed a certain someone's absence.

"Well, good to know I'm still the talk amongst some of the ladies," Harry said cheekily. Ron and Neville went a deep shade of red, Hermione only light pink, whereas Luna was completely unabashed.

There was a loud CRACK, and Professor McGonagall appeared in the middle of the party. She had a large grin on her face when she caught sight of Harry, who had spun around at the sound with his wand drawn. When he noticed who was there, he lowered his wand. He threw her a dirty look for a second before smiling; he figured she'd been in on the party plan, so there was no point being angry. After all, everyone had only been trying to celebrate his birthday, it wasn't as if they were plotting to kill him or anything _'Well, they were the last time I was taken by surprise portkey,' _Harry thought to himself.

Harry took a Butterbeer from a nearby table, and wandered out of the tent. It was then that he realised he was in the garden of The Burrow. Instantly, he knew where he could find her and yet he had no idea why he wanted to. _'It's not as if she's going to be entirely pleased to see me,' _Harry said to himself. She'd once told him about a tree down beside a small stream fairly close to The Burrow. She'd told him that it was her special place; that she'd never shown or told anyone about before. She'd even told him how to get there, as if telling him to come and find her someday. He set off down the small dirt trail that leads towards the place. He'd have to come up with a name for it he decided, he couldn't keep calling it 'the place'. When he rounded the final corner, he saw the familiar shimmering curtains of radiant red hair that he'd come to love. Curled up at the base of the tree she'd told him about. She was sobbing silently. SNAP!

"Crap," Harry cursed. He'd trodden on a twig lying on the ground.

"Ha…Ha…Harry?"


	9. A Secret Place

Why Him?

Chapter 9: A Secret Place

Harry looked up from the twig he'd stepped on, to see Ginny looking up at him from the ground. If it was anyone but her, he'd be someone at a loss what to do, but with Ginny, he was REALLY at a loss what to do, especially considering what had happened between them in the last few weeks. As Ron and Harry had often discussed in their dormitory, girls were really confusing.

After about 20 seconds of just staring at her, Harry realised he had to do something, not just stand there like a statue. Running his hand through his hair, he half grinned at Ginny, and said,

"Hi." She just looked at him, no longer sobbing but every so often a tear falling from her eyelashes, with a look on her face that clearly said; is that it? Is that all you can say when you see me like this?

"What are you doing out here Gin?" Harry continued. Still no response. "Talk to me Gin, you're scaring me." Harry said his voice not completely steady.

"Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, not afraid of the darkest wizard of all time, but a little girl, and he's terrified" Ginny said derisively. Harry's face fell. Ginny saw this and instantly sobered up; even she knew that this was too far. "Sorry," she whispered, barely audibly.

Ginny made to stand up, but Harry beat her to the punch, sitting down next to her on the bank of the stream. He looked her in the eye, and as Ginny opened her mouth to speak, he placed a finger over her lips. Harry pulled her closer to him, until she was leaning against his chest, and with 1 arm around her. She tried to pull away but Harry tightened his grip, and she soon gave up. Looking into her face, Harry slowly wiped the remaining tears away with his thumb, causing Ginny to relax into his Harry's arms.

"I'm so sorry Harry; sorry for how I've been since you came back. You left me, and I didn't think you cared. No word from you for all that time, and the first time I see you, you're on the verge of death in hospital," Ginny said, trying to stop herself bursting into tears again.

"Shush, it's OK Ginny, I don't care about before, only that I have you now," Harry said reassuringly.

"Harry, I don't think I could cope with anything more than friendship at the moment. I need to know you're not going to abandon me again, and I'm not ready to trust you with my heart, it's already broken, I don't think I can take another heartbreak. I'm sorry." Ginny said quietly.

"Yeah, great, friends," Harry said, failing to make it sound happy. He kissed her cheek, got up, and started back towards The Burrow.

"Happy Birthday," Ginny said, as Harry left. She wasn't sure if he heard her, as he didn't turn back, or even break his stride.

"Why does this have to be so difficult? If only he'd never left in the first place, we wouldn't be in this mess. Is it too much to ask to be happy?" Ginny said to herself bitterly

Harry arrived back at The Burrow looking thoroughly put out so much so that Ron instantly noticed something was wrong with his best mate, and as Harry tried to slip upstairs unnoticed by anyone, Ron followed. Harry entered 1 of the bedrooms, he didn't know exactly whose, but suspected it was Bill's. Just as the door was about to click shut, it creaked open again, and Ron came into the room.

"What happened mate?" Ron asked, with a look of concern on his face.

"Doesn't matter Ron," Harry grumbled. Ron's look of concern became one of exasperation and he said,

"Don't shut me out mate; it doesn't help to bottle it all up inside. We both know that." Harry looked up from the floor, and turned to face Ron. He sighed, then said,

"It's just your sister; she said that friendship is the most she can cope with right now." Ron said reassuringly, "I'm sure she just needs time. You know she loves you, so there's nothing to worry about really. She'll come round soon no doubt." Harry just shrugged, sat on the bed, and looked at the floor glumly. Ron knew that when Harry was in this sort of mood, only Ginny would be able to cheer him up, and seeing as she wasn't going to, he'd have to take matters into his own hands.

"Harry mate, come downstairs again, no point sulking up here, it's your birthday after all, and it's far more fun down there." Ron said. There was plenty of Firewhiskey around and he figured Harry would be far better off jolly, than with a clear head left in a room on his own, where he could wallow in his own guilt.

Ron and Harry made their way downstairs, Harry chose not to argue, and just follow, he was still running the conversation he had with Ginny over and over again in his head. When they reached the bottom of the staircase, Ron motioned the twins to come over. They apparated either side of Harry and Ron, even though they were only about 5 metres away. They both had perplexed looks on their faces, but followed Ron when he led the quartet away from the main party area to a quiet corner of the ground floor. There was an old wooden counter, with some stools at it. Ron sat down, and pulled out a bottle of Firewhiskey that he'd summoned non-verbally when Harry wasn't paying attention. Fred cottoned on to what Ron was thinking, pulled out his wand and conjured 4 glasses. George flicked his wand which was also out, and the Firewhiskey bottle began pouring shots into each of the glasses. Harry looked between the 3 brothers, with a look of trepidation on his face, but accepted the glass which was offering itself to him. Ron raised his glass and said,

"To Harry, a bloody good friend, and not a bad brother either." Fred and George chorused

"Hear hear," and the four young wizards drank.

Several shots later, and the toasts were getting truly ridiculous. Fred and George even renewed their antics in Harry's 2nd year, when they used to follow Harry around Hogwarts proclaiming him to the heir of Slytherin. This being Harry's first experience of Firewhiskey, he was already quite drunk by this point, and his mood had improved significantly. Ron was also failing to hold his drink well.

"Mate, I errm, I forgive you for, errm, leaving when you did." Ron said drunkenly. Fred and George's eyes lit up, clearly ready to take advantage of the fact Ron was drunk, no doubt to prank him, but just then Ginny passed the corner they were in, on the way to the back garden. The twins caught sight of her first, but didn't do anything. Ron on the other hand, did say something.

"Oi, Ginny. Don't cha think it's time you just…" He couldn't finish what he was going to say, as he threw up, spectacularly. Multi coloured vomit splattered on the floor, causing the twins, and Harry in particular, to start giggling like idiots. Ginny took one look at the twins, she knew they'd done something to Ron to cause him to be sick like that, and blanked Harry. Instead of going out to the rear of the house, she diverted to the stairs, and disappeared up into her room. Clearly she was still affected by their conversation earlier in the evening.

After maybe half an hour, it felt longer to Harry, Hermione came across them. Ron was looking green, harry was slumped over the counter, and the twins were only conspicuous by their absence. They'd had their fun, and cheered Harry up somewhat in the process. Hermione conjured a bucket for Ron for the time being, as he'd be fine. Harry needed to be taken upstairs and put into bed. First she cast a sobering charm on him, so he could help her get himself up the stairs. After a few seconds of the charm being cast on him, Harry seemed to perk up. He looked around, saw Hermione, and said,

"Oh hey Hermione. Have you seen Ginny? I think she went upstairs about 5 minutes ago, and I wondered if she came back downstairs." Hermione looked at him pitifully and said,

"Harry that was about 2 hours ago. Ron and the twins got you drunk, and you've been sitting there for a while. Let's get you upstairs and into bed." Harry just stared at her. It took her a few seconds to realise what she'd said. She blushed.

"I didn't mean it like that," she began, but Harry interrupted with a low chuckle.

"Oh shut up," she said. Hermione helped Harry up the stairs, and stopped outside his bedroom door. Harry looked at her with a mischievous grin and said,

"Are you sure you don't want to help me into bed?" Hermione just gave him a wry smile and said,

"I think we both have our eyes on something of a more…ginger variety." She blushed at her own comment, and left at that moment.

Harry pushed the door open, and was about to flop onto the bed when he noticed there was a package wrapped in brown paper. He sat on the end of the bed, and picked up the package. He tore one corner of the wrappings, and saw an envelope. He pulled this out, and opened it. There was a short note, which read:

_Dear Harry,_

_ Happy Birthday! I don't know if I'll be brave enough to have given this to you in person. If I didn't, then you either deserve it or I'm still upset at you for leaving me behind. Either way it helped me to do this, when you weren't here; it made me almost feel as if I had you back. If you want to know where I got some of the things, ask me some day._

_Love_

_Ginny x_

Harry was confused. The letter really didn't match up to how Ginny was acting towards him in person, but Harry himself knew, that it was far easier to be honest in writing, than actually saying to someone. Saying something to someone is finally admitting it. The note gave Harry hope, maybe there was still a future for them. He turned his attention to the as yet unknown item still lying in the wrappings. He peeled back the wrappings, and saw a leather cover. He pulled it out, and noticed it was a leather bound book of some sort. He opened it, and realised it was a photo album. The first photo inside was a picture of Harry and Ginny sitting under their favourite tree at Hogwarts. Photo Ginny gave photo Harry a kiss, then smiled and waved at the real Harry. Above the photo were their initials in an elaborate banner. He flicked through the album and saw pictures spanning their entire Hogwarts career, some of which he'd never remembered being taken, presumably this is what she'd been talking about when she said about the things he'd not know where they came from. On every page, the banner with their initials was present at the top. Harry felt a tear slide down his cheek, and he had a massive grin on his face.

Harry spent several hours looking at the pictures, only putting the album down when he realised he was close to collapse. He placed it on his bedside table, and fell asleep before he could get changed. His dreams that night were filled with images of a certain redhead


	10. Memories and Explanations

Why Him?

Chapter 10: Memories and Explanations

Harry awoke with a start. He'd had a very good dream involving himself and Ginny back at Hogwarts. Then he remembered his birthday gift from Ginny, and he smiled. She did care, or at least he thought so. It gave him hope that maybe, she might come around. He looked at the album for a few seconds, before getting off the bed. He picked up his wand, and gave it a wave. The time, which happened to be 8:43 am, appeared on the wall. He gave his wand another wave then placed it back down. Harry went for a shower, then came back to his room and got changed.

Once he was changed, Harry made his way downstairs. At the table, Ron was tucking into a massive plate of sausages; the twins were deep in conversation with each other, probably about the shop Harry thought; and Hermione was reading The Daily Prophet. She looked up from her paper when she heard someone on the landing, and grinned at Harry when she saw how happy he looked. She made a mental note to ask him what the cause of this sudden change in mood was.

"Morning Mrs Weasley" Harry said. Mrs Weasley looked up from what she was doing,

"Good morning dear, you seem awfully happy, did you enjoy last night?" Mrs Weasley said. Harry simply nodded, grabbed a plate, and took some toast. He sat down, took a bite then looked up to see what everyone was doing. Ron was still eating sausages, oblivious to the fact Harry had turned up; the twins had left the table, and apparated away presumably to their shop; and Hermione was giving Harry a look that clearly said 'I will be speaking to you later'. Harry just smiled at her, as if to say 'Well, if you must'. Harry finished eating quickly, and was making his way upstairs when Ginny opened her bedroom door. When she noticed it was Harry, she went to close it, but Harry spoke up before she managed to get it closed,

"Hey Ginny, can I talk to you later about my…" He couldn't finished his sentence because Ginny interrupted him,

"Sure Harry, err, how about tonight, after everyone has gone to bed?"

"OK, and thank you for the present, it really meant a lot," Ginny blushed, and shut the door. Harry carried on upstairs until he made it to his room. He went in, closed the door, went to the desk, pulled out one of the text books he was thinking of setting and started to make notes for a class.

After about 15 minutes, someone knocked on the door, and entered. Without turning around, Harry said,

"I wondered how long you'd wait Hermione," Hermione looked slightly shocked, but still determined to ask her question.

"So, what's got you in such a good mood all of a sudden? I saw last night, you came back in looking really depressed, and when Ginny slipped in later that night, she looked liked she'd been crying. What happened then, and what's happened now?" Hermione inquired. Harry sighed then turned to face Hermione.

"In order, I'm happy because of a birthday present; I'm not quite sure why she was crying; and what was happening was Ginny ignoring me and being really angry, what is happening now is her saying she only wants to be friends, but I think she just needs some time," Harry said slowly.

"What was the present," Hermione said with a smirk, "And that last part was pretty mature, especially for you Harry," Hermione said surprised. Harry just grinned, and said,

"Yeah I know, I guess you could say that war changes people. We were all forced to grow up in different ways," Hermione just nodded. The pair fell into a comfortable silence, which last for a short while, when Hermione noticed the album.

"Harry, what's that," she said pointing to the album. She noticed Harry smiled when he saw what she was pointing at. Hermione instantly knew this was the present that'd made Harry so happy. He picked it up, and sat on the bed. He motioned for her to sit next to her, which she did. She looked at the leather cover curiously. Harry opened the album, and Hermione whispered,

"Oh," Neither spoke as Harry turned the pages one by one, showing Hermione all of the images inside. When he'd finished, he had a massive smile on his face.

"How did she get some of these?" Hermione asked Harry. He shrugged, and replied,

"I'm going to ask her myself tonight, she suggested we waited until everyone else had gone to bed." Hermione looked at him. "I have no idea why she said then before you ask," Harry continued. Hermione just looked at Harry and said,

"Well, thank you for showing me that, I know it must mean a lot to you. I'll let you get back to your work," Harry looked at her and said,

"You mean a lot to me too you know Hermione. If it wasn't for you or Ron, I wouldn't be here now. I know Ron is great, but you've managed to help me or get through to me when he can't. As you once said, he DOES have the emotional range of a teaspoon," Hermione giggled.

It had been a while since the two of them had spent any length of time together. Since the end of the war, Harry hadn't made himself very approachable or available when he was in a good mood. Between his new job at Hogwarts, and Ginny's changing attitude, Hermione thought it was finally starting to look up for her brother. He deserved happiness after all he'd been through over the years, and particularly during the war. After a while, during which they mainly talked about Harry's new job, Hermione seemed very enthusiastic about it (Harry thought a bit too much and that maybe she should consider a job in the teaching profession as well), Hermione left as she said she had some things to do that day. Harry returned to his note taking.

Harry finally put his quill down and closed the book several hours later. He looked out of the window, and noticed that the Sun had set. He performed the same spell he'd used in the morning to tell the time, and saw that it was 10:09 pm. It was then he realised he hadn't eaten since breakfast. He'd been so immersed in his work that he hadn't noticed. Right then, his stomach rumbled, as if to punish him for not paying enough attention. He figured he might as well go downstairs and get something otherwise he'd be kept awake all night by his body begging for food, he may have been at The Burrow for a while and therefore been fed by Mrs Weasley for a while but his body still hadn't recovered from the significant lack of food he, Hermione and Ron had to suffer whilst hunting Horcruxes.

Harry went downstairs. It was fairly quiet; the only people still up were Hermione and Mr Weasley, both of whom were reading. Hermione had a weighty tome, Harry couldn't identify it, and Mr Weasley was reading a book about Muggle musical instruments. Harry smiled, Mr Weasley would never let go of his Muggle obsession and with the dark times over he'd be able to further satisfy his interests. Harry grabbed a plate then pointed his wand at the bread bin. Silently, several rolls floated out and landed on the plate. He then pointed his wand at a cupboard; the door opened, and out flew a ham. The ham then sliced itself with another wave of his wand. He gathered the slices by hand, Harry enjoyed using magic, but his Muggle upbringing meant he had domestic tasks done by hand ingrained in his brain. He walked over to an armchair by the fire in the lounge, with the plate, sat down and began to eat hungrily. After about 5 minutes, by which time Harry had almost finished, Mr Weasley yawned and closed his book. He bade Hermione and Harry goodnight, and went upstairs. Not long after, Hermione followed suit, although Harry wondered if that was purely because she was tired. Harry didn't really care all that much though, as he was pretty tired himself. He felt his eye lids becoming heavy, and the harder he tried to resist, the heavier they became. He drifted off very quickly.

"Oi Potter," Someone whispered behind him. Harry woke with a start, rolled out of the chair, and was crouching with his wand pointing in the direction of the whisper within seconds.

"Still carry your wand around with you then?" The person asked. The fire was still going, and its dancing light revealed the person standing feet away from him to be Ginny. Harry nodded, and said,

"Old habits of war don't die easily," Ginny just giggled. Harry didn't think it was all that funny, being quick on the draw had saved his life multiple times and it was one of the things he'd developed over the war that he hoped didn't desert him quickly. When Harry's brain engaged enough to realise she wasn't a threat, he relaxed. He got back into the armchair, and placed his wand on the right arm.

"Thank you for the present, you have no idea how much it means to me," Harry started. Ginny just smiled, her resistance to him had been crumbling rapidly over the last few days and they both knew it. "Other than seeing your beautiful face…" Ginny blushed at this, "I wanted to see you because you said you'd explain how you…acquired some of the images in that album." Harry continued.

"I didn't think you'd ask so quickly Harry; I thought you'd go to Hermione first, after all, she knows a lot about magic," Ginny said. Harry looked down in embarrassment. "You've grown up, the old you wouldn't have been so forward," Ginny continued. Harry looked her in the eye, and said,

"War forces you to grow up," Ginny broke eye contact with him, and sat down on a sofa, facing the armchair.

"So Miss Weasley, how the hell did you get some of those? I don't remember there being a camera present at some of those events. I mean, at first I thought you may have had Hermione's help, but I ruled that out earlier as she had no idea how you got them either," Harry said, rapidly. Ginny raised an eyebrow at the Hermione comment, and Harry explained, "She came into my room earlier, and saw the present. I showed it to her. She was curious, which for Hermione is a rare thing," Ginny smirked at this.

"I guess I should explain, to satisfy…Hermione's curiosity," The smirk grew as Ginny made the last comment. "I read about it when I was in the restricted section of the Library in school. I liked the idea, and asked Professor Flitwick about the theory after a lesson. It was a very complicated charm, and I wanted to see how it was done, purely from an academic point of view as far as Flitwick is concerned," Harry looked amazed that Ginny had gone to such lengths to make him a birthday present. "Once I'd learnt how to perform the charm, I just had to choose exactly what I wanted," Harry looked a bit confused.

"What exactly does the charm do?" He asked Ginny.

"It works similarly to a Pensieve. With this charm, you can take a memory, and make an image of it," Ginny said nonplussed. Harry looked amazed.

"That's really impressive magic Gin," Harry said, in a manner fitting the magic.

"It was nothing Harry, I wanted to do it. For you," She said, blushing as she said it. Harry got up, crossed the room, and sat next to Ginny. He pulled her into a tight hug, which she returned.

"You're brilliant, you know that right?" Harry said, as he kissed the top of her head. She raised a hand to his cheek, and kissed him on the lips. It was short, but Harry felt like his life was whole for the first time ever. She broke away from him, and went upstairs, very quickly. Before she disappeared from view, Harry spotted that her blush was more pronounced than at any point in the last 24 hours. He smiled, and went up to bed. He looked at the album, got into his bed, and fell asleep dreaming again, of a certain redhead.


End file.
